


Only the best for you

by Jecari



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: “What is that, buddy?” He asks, looking at drawing set in a… zoo?“Ideas,” Chris answers, “for your date with Buck.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 626





	Only the best for you

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one sitting on my laptop for months because I suck at titles and summaries but yaaay new fic!
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing [ bisexualbucks ](https://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com/), thank you so much for your hard work and awesome feedback! And Thanks to [ AngelSweeney13 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSweeney13/pseuds/AngelSweeney13) for bouncing ideas with me and [ Gage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage) for helping me with the title and summary!

After Shannon’s death, Eddie doesn’t want to fall in love. The grief, the pain, the heartbreak… He doesn’t have the strength to go through it all again, and more importantly, he wants to protect Christopher from all of this; he has already suffered enough. So Eddie ignores the signs.

When Buck smiles at him and his heart flutters, he tells himself that it’s a normal response; Buck has a beautiful smile, everyone knows that. When Buck touches him and his skin burns, he says to himself that it’s just because Buck’s hands are warm. When Buck tells him he’s here for him and Christopher, and Eddie wants to ask him to stay with them forever, he convinces himself that he only means it as best friends.

Eddie ignores the signs for months. Until he can’t anymore.

Eddie is in love with Evan Buckley. It happens slowly and quietly, but the way Eddie can’t stop thinking about Buck, the way he needs him close, and the way the blonde man makes his heart beat faster. It’s not friendship, it’s love.

It first hits him one night, after they spent the day together with Christopher at the beach. Christopher fell asleep in the car and is now soundly sleeping in his bed while Eddie and Buck drink beers in the kitchen, reinventing the world. Well, Buck is reinventing the world. Eddie hasn’t said a word in a long while, too busy taking him in. his friend’s hair is all over the place, still wet and messy from when he tried to dry it with his towel, giving him a disheveled look that suits him. His eyes are a bit red because of water and tiredness, but they’ve never looked more blue and intense. And the sun gave his cheek a cute pink shade that makes his freckles pop up. Eddie wants to kiss him. It’s not the first time it happens, but it’s the first time he almost acts on it. Eddie stops himself before doing anything, but he can’t ignore his feelings anymore. However, he still tries to push them away and act normal around his best friend, in vain.

The following week, he nearly tells his best friend he loves him several times, but he doesn’t want to do it like that, at work or with an audience. Eddie wants to do this right, and that means talking about it with Christopher first. That’s how, one evening, he finds himself sitting across from his son during dinner, nervously picking at his food as he tries to psych himself out. He has to do it, he wants to do it, but how?

“Don’t play with your food, Daddy,” Christopher lectures him, in that tone Eddie usually uses on him, firm yet playful.

“Sorry,” Eddie replies, putting a big fork of pasta into his mouth. “Better?” He asks, purposely talking with his mouth full.

“Ew, Dad!” Christopher laughs.

Eddie smiles at his son and swallows his food when a new kind of worry settles in his chest. He loves Christopher more than anyone in the world, and he knows Chris loves Buck, but what if the boy doesn’t accept Buck as more than his best friend? What if he’s against the whole thing?

“Are you okay?” Chris asks worryingly after a little while, putting his little hand over Eddie’s on the table.

“Yes,” Eddie replies instinctively. He doesn’t like lying to his son but sometimes, he has to, to protect him. “Actually…” he decides after realizing the truth wouldn’t hurt Chris, “I need to tell you something.”

Christopher stays silent, looking at his father with an encouraging smile. Biting his lower lip, Eddie tries to put his thoughts into order. He’s certain about his feelings for Buck, but this is so hard. How does one talk about love to an eight-year old boy? Eddie takes a deep breath, gathering his courage.

“It’s about Buck,” Eddie starts, putting his fork down, “I know you love him, he’s your best friend, right?” Christopher nods in answer, a smile spreading on his face at the mention of the blonde man. “He’s my best friend, too, and I love him, too, but I love him… differently.”

“You love him like you loved mom,” Christopher states. It’s not a question. The boy is sure about what he’s saying, and that catches Eddie off guard.

“I– I do,” Eddie confirms before standing up, walking around the table and kneeling down to look at his son in the eyes. “Is that okay with you?”

“I think so.”

“It doesn’t mean Buck is going to replace your mom. Your mom will always be your mom, and I will always love her and miss her, just like you will, but Buck he–”

“He makes you happy,” Christopher cuts him off, finishing his sentence, “You smile when he’s here.”

“Yes, he does. And I think he makes you happy too?”

“Yes!” Christopher affirms, his smile wide.

“So… Is it okay if I go on a date with him?”

“Like, go to the zoo and hold his hand and kiss him?”

Eddie laughs, standing up. “Yes, something like that.”

Christopher’s brows knit in concentration, and, after a few minutes of silence, he suddenly stands up and grabs his crutches. Eddie helplessly watches him walk out of the room and disappear into his bedroom. He thinks that’s it: his son doesn’t approve. So, it doesn’t matter that his heart is breaking, and his soul is crying for what he and Buck could have been, he won’t do anything about his feelings. 

Slumping on a chair, Eddie makes up his mind. He decides he’s going to bury them as deep as he can, and hide them so well that even he will forget he ever felt more than friendship for Buck. He can do it. He really hopes he can.

Eddie doesn’t expect Christopher to come back, but after a short while, he hears the familiar sound of his crutches hitting the floor approach. The boy doesn’t say anything as he hands his father a pile of paper. Eddie takes it and discovers a bunch of drawings of what seems to be him and Buck.

“What is that, buddy?” He asks, looking at drawing set in a… zoo?

“Ideas,” Chris answers, “for your date with Buck.”

Eddie frowns in confusion. He can’t have drawn all of this just now, can he?

“When did you do all of this?”

“A while ago,” the boy shrugs, leaving Eddie dumbfounded.

A while ago? Chris knew? How long has he known? Why didn’t he say anything? Tons of questions make Eddie’s head spin. He’s always known that his son was smart, but it still amazes him. While Eddie was ignoring and hiding his feelings, and only admitted his feelings for Buck a few days ago, Christopher knew all along and planned dates for them. Relief, hope, and love for his son make his heart burst. 

“This is my favorite,” Christopher announces, pointing at a drawing Eddie hasn’t looked at yet.

Thanks to the huge ferris wheel, Eddie instantly recognizes the place. “The pier?”

Considering everything that happened the last time Christopher was there, it’s a surprising choice. However, as surprising as it is, it makes sense when Christopher explains why.

“It was so much fun! We played games and had candy, and Buck won a teddy bear for me… before the water,” he ends his sentence with a softer voice, proof that he still doesn’t like to talk about the tsunami, “you could win one for him, or go to the zoo, or the aquarium, or the playground, or Chuck E. Cheese’s or–”

“Okay, okay,” Eddie stops him, “I’ll think about it. First, I have to ask Buck, and I don’t know if he’s going to say yes.”

“He will,” Christopher declares with confidence.

*

If talking with his son made Eddie nervous, asking the blonde man out terrifies him. He was so focused on his own feelings and on Christopher’s that he almost forgot about Buck’s. Somehow, Eddie took the blonde’s answer as a given. They already spend so much time together that they are practically a family, and he knows Buck loves Christopher. He also knows he cares about him, but concern and love are two different things, so while Buck cares about Eddie, his answer might not be the one he hopes, the one he wants.  
Doubt settles inside Eddie’s chest the second he sees Buck. It envelops his heart and squeezes it painfully, and leaves him out of breath. Maybe this is a bad idea. There’s a lot at stake here. Eddie could lose his best friend. Worse, he could take away Chris’ best friend from him. What if Buck doesn’t want to see either of them after Eddie asks him out? What if Eddie ruins everything?

Thankfully, Eddie has a plan and that plan gives him the whole afternoon to make up his mind. Despite Christopher’s reassuring confidence, Eddie fears Buck’s reaction. Even if he agrees to go on a date with him, they hardly live in the same world. The blonde man is young, and he’s known at the station for his impressive amount of conquests while Eddie has to think about his son and wants more than a fling. And sure, Buck grew up a lot lately and spends more time with Eddie and Christopher than he does in strangers’ beds, but it doesn’t mean that’s what he wants for the rest of his life.

In the span of a few hours, Eddie changes his mind about a million times. He tries to enjoy the moment, and begs his brain for a break, but this is too important to be locked up somewhere in his mind and overlooked. One second he’s certain he wants to do it– even if he turns him down, there’s no reason why Buck would push him away, he cares about their friendship as much as Eddie does– but the next he’s convinced he won’t.Their friendship is too precious to be put on the line like that. Eddie feels like he’s going crazy, yet he somehow manages to go through the afternoon without raising Buck’s suspicion. At least, that’s what he thinks until Buck approaches him in the kitchen after dinner, while he’s doing the dishes.

“Chris is asleep,” he announces proudly with a broad smile, that Eddie swears light up the entire room.

“Thank you,” Eddie simply answers, with a half smile before bringing his attention back to the dishes. He washes the same plate for the third time.

“Okay,” Buck sighs.

He takes the sponge out of Eddie’s hands and throws it in the sink, making small bubbles of soap float above it. From the corner of his eyes, Eddie sees Buck lean against the counter and cross his arms over his chest before he speaks again.

“What’s going on with you?”

Embarrassed, Eddie stubbornly keeps his eyes on the bubbles, watching their color change as he answers. “Nothing.”

His friend knows him too well to be convinced by that poor lie. Eddie realizes that, but he’s a coward. He’s paralyzed by fear, muted by anxiety. Buck is so close that their shoulders brush when he sighs again, making Eddie shiver.

“Don’t lie to me, Eddie,” Buck’s voice sounds like a plea, and Eddie risks a look in his direction. His friend is looking at him with a concerned frown. “You’ve been quiet all afternoon and looked preoccupied, like you were arguing with your own brain,” he explains, “or constipated, I’m not sure which,” he jokes, probably hoping to lighten up the mood.

Eddie smiles and shakes his head, but when he takes too long to say anything for the blonde’s liking, Buck asks:

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Eddie answers, looking at his wet hands, “just stressed, I have something to ask you.”

“Anything,” Buck replies with so much devotion that it gives Eddie the courage to finally do it.

“Go out with me on Friday night.”

His friend squints in confusion. “Sure, are we going to the movies to see that thing Chris has been talking about non-stop?”

“Um…” Eddie starts, frustrated by how badly he’s handling this thing “No. I meant… I mean… Just you and me?”

His voice is coming out weak and uncertain, and Eddie hates it. When he played it in his head earlier, he sounded confident and like an adult, not like some clumsy teenager. As he waits for Buck’s answer, he can’t even bring himself to look at him. Instead, he stares at the dishes in the sink, his heart beating fast in anticipation.

“Like a date?” Buck sounds surprised but not repulsed by the idea, which is a relief. He kind of sounds interested actually.

“Yes,” Eddie replies as his eyes meet Buck’s, and he sounds more self-assured than he feels.

Buck’s smile shows a hint a playfulness. “Okay. You better make it count, Diaz.”

Eddie laughs as Buck grabs a cloth and starts drying the dishes. They finish the dishes together in silence. Eddie’s mind is going at a mile a minute, planning their date. Christopher’s ideas are sweet but childish while his own are just boring. He wants that date to be special.

“So, where are you taking me?” Buck asks later, while they are drinking beers, sitting at the table.

By that time, Eddie has given up making plans for now, so the truth is, he doesn’t know. He spent days thinking about asking Buck out, doubting, that he didn’t have the chance to think that far, so he dodges the question.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oh, is it?” the man asks, reading him like an open book.

“Yes.”

“You don’t know yet, do you?”

Eddie considers lying again but decides against it, there’s no point. “No, I wasn’t even sure you would agree,” he admits.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Buck questions him with genuine curiosity. He looks at Eddie like he just said the stupidest thing ever.

“Because… I don’t know.” Eddie sips at his beer, searching his mind for the right words. He didn’t plan to have this conversation now, but the words are out before he can stop them. “I wasn’t sure if you liked me that way, and we’re different… If we really are doing this, Evan, I don’t want it to be just a fling. I’m not exactly looking for forever either, it could not work between us, but I have to think about Chris.”

Buck smiles softly at Eddie and takes his hand in his own. The touch is comforting. “I know, I don’t want it to be just a fling either, I’m all in. I love Chris more than anything in the world, so I get it and I can’t promise that this thing between us is going to work out, but I promise you, you guys will always be my best friends. I will always be here for you both, nothing could ever change that.”

Eddie doesn’t know what to say to that, words can’t express how much he loves Buck at this moment, so he stays silent. Smiling at Buck, he slightly moves the hand the other man is holding, turning it so their palms are pressed against one another, and he gives it a thankful squeeze. Buck squeezes it back before letting his hand slide a little on Eddie’s, his fingers gently caress it in the process. First the sensitive spot inside his wrist, above his pulse, then his palm, and finally, his fingers, one by one. Buck’s explores his hand with his fingertips and Eddie’s heart beats faster with every touch. He can’t help but think that asking his best friend on a date is one of the best choices he’s ever made.

*

“Are we sure about this?” Eddie asks, titling his head to the right as he looks at his backyard.

“Yes!” Christopher and Maddie reply in unison.

In all honesty, Eddie has never doubted his life choices as much as right now. He isn’t sure how it happened, but he let Christopher convince him that using one of his drawings as inspiration for the date was a good idea, and now, he’s quite sure that Buck is going to hate it. Really, his love for his son is going to be the end of him. He can’t refuse him anything, especially when he uses his puppy eyes– something he suspects Buck taught him– on him, so now, Eddie is stuck with pillows, fairy lights, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for his date, with a grown man. 

When he called Maddie to ask her to babysit Chris for the night, Eddie hoped she was going to talk him out of it and suggest some fancy restaurant instead, but she didn’t. She asked him about plans and Eddie told her, kind of embarrassed, and she laughed. She couldn’t stop laughing for what felt like forever and when she did, she gushed about how sweet it was, agreed to babysit Chris, and offered to help prepare the whole thing. Eddie doesn’t why, but he accepted her help. 

He shouldn’t have.

Eddie wouldn’t have suspected it, but Maddie is bossy. She knows what she wants and how to get it. He would have admired that under any other circumstances, but right now, Eddie just wants to cancel everything and kick her out of his house. The only good thing is that her ideas fit Christopher's. The duo agreed on everything, from the spot in the backyard where the pillow fort should be– in the right corner, so they can hang the sheet and the fairy lights on the fence– to the color of the pillows– the blue ones from Christopher’s room because blue is Buck’s favorite color and the white ones from the guest room to soften the atmosphere– and right through the food. Maddie and Christopher agreed on everything, except the music.

“Disney!” Eddie hears Christopher insist.

He looks around for his son, but the backyard is empty; it’s only him and the fairy tale like scene Chris and Maddie set up. He must admit they did a good job.

“No, sweetie, the music sets the mood,” he hears Maddie explain, “it needs to be romantic.”

“Disney is romantic,” Chris argues.

“I guess… But I think classic music would do a better job.”

“Like… violin?”

Shaking his head, Eddie follows the voices to the living room where Maddie is keeping his laptop out of Chris’ reach, typing eagerly. Eddie walks to her, easily grabs the laptop from her hands and goes through his playlist.

“I’ve got this,” he announces as soft country music starts echoing in the backyard thanks to the Bluetooth speaker.

“Daaaad,” Christopher complains while Maddie rolls her eyes.

Confident about his music choice, Eddie ignores them both. Before he knows it, the sun has set and it’s time for him to get ready for his date. As he faces his closet, he realizes how nervous he actually is. His hands are shaking, his heart is racing, and a stream of questions left unanswered makes his head spin. However, he can’t back down now. So he takes a deep breath, stretches to ease the tension in his shoulders and tries to decide on what to wear. It shouldn’t be so hard, it’s Buck, his teammate, his best friend. Yet even his favorite clothes feel wrong for the occasion. Eddie really wants to make an effort but nothing seems good enough, so after half an hour, he gives up. He throws on some jeans, a black t-shirt and red and black flannel, before meeting Chris and Maddie in the kitchen.

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Maddie asks.

Confused, Eddie looks down at his shirt. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Everything,” Christopher replies, smiling, and Eddie decides he’s not leaving him with Maddie ever again after tonight. 

“We’re just having a picnic in the backyard,” Eddie defends himself, “I’m not going to wear a suit.”

As soon as Eddie finishes his sentence, Maddie and Christopher share a look and a smile, as if they know something he doesn’t, but Eddie brushes that feeling off.

“Oh!” Christopher suddenly exclaims, like he just got the best idea of the century. “You need to wear your pretty uniform. It makes you look like a prince.”

“I can’t wear _that_ ,” Eddie states, knowing Chris is talking about his navy suit.

“At least it won’t make you look like a retired cowboy,” Maddie interferes, laughing.

“You know this,” Eddie says pointing at his clothes, “is what I wear every day?”

“I know, _Cowboy_.”

Eddie sighs and rolls his eyes at the nickname. What is it with the Buckleys and nicknames by the way? As he asks himself that question, he feels a quick pull on the sleeve of his flannel. When he looks down, Christopher is watching him with his puppy eyes, and realizes he already has lost this battle.

_Damn you, Evan Buckley._

A few minutes later, Eddie walks back into the kitchen, wearing a navy blue suit. He can’t believe he’s really doing this, what the hell is he thinking? Buck is going to laugh at him.

“You do look like a prince,” Maddie says, picking up Chris’ bag for the night, “Do you have everything you need, sweetie?”

“Yes,” Christopher replies with a smile before giving Eddie a hug, “have fun, Daddy.”

“You too, buddy.”

As he walks Christopher and Maddie to the front door and says goodbye to them, Eddie considers running back to his room as soon as he closes the door and changing back into his flannel before Buck shows up. Of course, the universe ruins his plans.

“Excuse me, handsome, have you seen my date? He usually wears flannel?”  
Eddie hears Buck before he sees him, and he can’t help but smile like an idiot as he opens the half closed front door. He tries to think of a snarky come back or a joke, but when his eyes fall on Buck, his brain freezes. Buck looks nice in his everyday clothes, he looks hot in his firefighter uniform, and he looks sexy in his swimming trunks, but it all seems weak compared to the way he looks right now. He’s never looked as beautiful as he does tonight. He’s wearing a nicely cut three-piece black suit, with a black tie and shiny matching shoes. It’s not the first time Eddie sees him in a suit, but the fact that he dressed up for him, makes his heart miss a beat.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going now?” Buck asks after a few minutes, smiling.

Eddie feels his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Actually, we are staying here.”

“Really?”

“Yes, do you mind?”

“Of course not,” his best friend replies, coming in the house. “You look good, by the way,” he whispers, close to his ear, as he walks past Eddie.

“T– Thank you,” Eddie answer, closing the door, “Chris insisted, says it makes me look like a prince.”

Buck laughs, turns around and looks at Eddie from head to toe. “He’s right,” he agrees before squinting, “I’m not a damsel in distress, though.”

“I know,” Eddie replies, smiling, “you look good too.”

“Chris insisted, he says it makes me look British.”

Brows knitted in confusion, Eddie takes a few seconds to say anything. “My son picked your outfit?”

“With my sister’s help,” Buck nods, “these two are pretty scary together.”

Eddie hums at the statement and slightly tilts his head, taking the younger man in. “You do look British dressed like that.”

“Oh? Well, love, only the best for you,” Buck says in a perfect British accent and winks.

His best friend’s flirting starts a fire inside Eddie’s body and his brain freezes again as he blushes. He wishes he was that smooth, able to flirt with as much ease as Buck, but he’s not, he’s terrible at it. So, he doesn’t even try. He just stands here, flustered and nervous. He hopes Buck doesn’t notice, but of course he does. He takes a step towards him and grabs his hand.

“Hey, it’s just me, relax,” Buck tries to reassure him, but it only makes Eddie feels more stupid.

“I know, I…I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re nervous because this is important for you, it is for me too,” Buck admits, putting a soothing hand on his arm, “I was so nervous on my way here, I almost turned around four times.”

Eddie smiles at the confession, somehow, it feels comforting to know Buck feels the same way he does, even if he’s doing a much better job at hiding it. However, now that he knows about it, Eddie notices his nervousness. Buck has hardly looked at him in the eyes and his hands are shaking too. A sudden boost of confidence makes Eddie take the blonde’s face in his hands, urging him to look him in the eyes.

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Me too,” Buck says, his voice barely perceptible.

Offering him a reassuring smile, Eddie puts his hand back into Buck’s and drags him to the backyard, where country music is still playing. In the darkness of the night, the fort looks almost magical, the warmth of the fairy lights giving it a calm, cozy atmosphere. It’s beautiful. Still, doubtful about is choice, Eddie turns his head towards his best friend, sending him an insecure look. Buck has his eyes fixed on the fort, a soft smile on his lips.

“You did this?” He asks quietly, as if he’s scare that if he talks to loudly, he’ll ruin the moment. Eddie thinks it’s cute.

“It was Chris’ idea, him and Maddie spent the afternoon setting it up,” Eddie explains.

“I love it, it’s beautiful,” Buck smiles, “You’ve set the bar high, Diaz.”

“Let’s hope I don’t disappoint you.”

“I know you won’t.”

The more time passes by, the more Eddie feels stupid for having been so nervous. He had no reason to be, this is the best date he’s ever been on, and based on the look on Buck’s face, the feeling is mutual. The conversation is easy and natural. They share sandwiches as they share stories about their teenage years, Eddie tells Buck about his time in the military, and Buck tells him about his job as a bartender in South America. When silence falls between them, it’s not awkward, just comfortable. They don’t need words, being here together is enough. Really, Eddie had no reason to worry.

Hours later, the food Chris and Maddie make for them is long gone and the speaker plays the same song for the third time, but neither of them care. Comfortably laying on the pillows close to each other watching the stars, they haven’t said a word for a bit which gives Eddie some time to think. Now that doubts and worries don’t cloud his judgment anymore, he can fully revel in the moment. He really could get used to it, dating his best friend. He hasn’t felt this good, this happy, in a long while, and a part of him hopes this night never ends. Eddie can’t stop the content sigh that escapes his lips as he smiles to himself. He’s so smitten. No, not just smitten, he’s in love. He feels it now more than ever, his heart is a racing mess as their hands brush between their bodies. Eddie laces his fingers through Buck’s, the contact sending electricity in his body.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Evan asks.

Eddie turns his head to look at him. Buck had taken off his jacket a while ago, rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and his tie is loosely hanging around his neck, giving him a disheveled look that Eddie finds very tempting. Happiness gives him the confidence he’s been missing so far.

“You,” he replies, “you’re all I’ve been thinking about for a while, besides Chris. And even when I think about him, I think about you, about us. Me, you and Chris.”

“Yeah?” Buck questions, rolling to his side. He props himself on his elbow, rests his head on his hand and looks down at Eddie.

“Yeah, I’m in love you.”

Buck smiles down at Eddie, his eyes shining with emotions, and that smile makes him swoon. It’s so dazzling it outshines the stars in the sky and Eddie smiles back at him, hopeful. He just declared his love to his best friend and the idiot his just smiling at him, it’s kind of stressful. The wait is killing him.

“Say something!” He begs.

“I’m more a man of action,” Buck replies.

“What–”

Eddie’s question is cut off by Buck's lips suddenly meeting his. It’s clumsy and awkward at first, because Eddie wasn’t expecting it and his brain needs a few seconds to recover from the surprise. Buck, his best friend whom he’s in love with, is kissing him. Once he processes what’s going on, Eddie closes his eyes and takes control of the kiss. His hand grabs Buck's tie and pulls him closer to him as his tongue caresses the other man’s lower lips, demanding access to the inside of his mouth. Buck’s lips instantly part against his own and Eddie deepens the kiss. It’s passionate and scorching. It’s everything Eddie hoped for.

“Shit,” Buck breathes out once they pull away, resting his forehead against Eddie’s. “In case it wasn’t clear enough, that means I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always are appreciated, show me love!
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!


End file.
